An essential application for pumps of this kind is the pressure conveyance of water loaded with foreign particles, especially abrasive granulates. Particularly, high speed turbines with high working pressures in the range of a few hundred up to one thousand bar are required. Therefore, the energetic as well as the volumetric efficiency factors are of great importance.